


Unconventional

by azumilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Dates, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/pseuds/azumilk
Summary: Sakura is exasperated that, with Uchiha Sasuke, things go in reverse. Dates, for example, were done after marriage.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of SasuSaku Month 2013. The prompt was "dates after marriage."

To say that Sasuke and Sakura didn’t go out on enough dates before their marriage would be an understatement — They didn’t go out on dates. Period.

 

Most of their time before the marriage was spent with their teammates. Intimate moments were first shared secretly in between missions. Sasuke’s proposal was casual and though he asked her hand from her parents, they didn’t undergo a formal courtship. Even their honeymoon was cut short when Sakura was required to go to another village as a medical volunteer.

 

So when Sasuke told her that they would be staying in a traditional Japanese inn over the weekend, the newest member of the Uchiha clan went out of her way to make sure that everything would be perfect. Hospital duties were cleared, breaks from missions were secured, accommodations were booked, and lingeries were prepared.

 

The trip went smoothly until the Uchiha couple decided to spend the evening at the local izakaya. Sakura thought she had nothing to worry about. After all, what could a few bottles of sake do to them? However, she started to become nervous when she noticed that Sasuke’s pale complexion had turned pink and his graceful movements had turned sluggish.

 

“Sasuke-kun, don’t you think you’ve drank too much?” the pink-haired kunoichi asked before taking a swig from her sake bottle. It had been an hour since they’ve stopped drinking from their sake dishes.

 

Sasuke, who was chugging alcohol like it was water, brought his jug to the table with a loud thud. His dark eyes regarded her cooly. “Hmm?”

 

“I said you’ve drank too much sake and I’m in no condition of taking care of _anybody_ because I’m pretty smashed myself, so will you please stop drinking now?”

 

She wanted to sound like a sweet caring wife, but her words came out stronger than she would have wanted. “I only agreed to drink with you because I haven’t drank for ages but… but this,” she gestured at the empty bottles before her, “is just too much, Sasuke-kun. How the hell are we supposed to have sex later?”

 

Realizing what she had blurted out, Sakura hid her red face behind her hands. Clearly, the alcohol had gone to her system and had erased all her inhibitions.

 

And then she heard Sasuke chuckling. It was quietand amused and it sent shivers down her spine.

 

She peered at him hesitantly, momentarily forgetting that she was trying to stop him from drinking. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing,” he deadpanned, casually taking another sip from his jug.

 

Sakura grumbled before grabbing Sasuke’s sake jug away from him. He shrugged and waved at a waitress to bring him another jug.

 

The waitress was about to get him one when Sakura sent her a warning glare. The medic nin smiled victoriously when said waitress chose to ignore Sasuke’s request. She turned to her husband.

 

“Geez, Sasuke-kun, we’re supposed to be having fun and making Uchiha babies but you’re not even talking to me. I mean you can drink all you want but at least drink like you’ve got company,” she complained, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis.

 

Without warning, she found herself trapped beneath Sasuke. His arms were on both sides of her body and his face was buried against her hair. Sakura deliberated if she should push him away. The usually silent and controlled Sasuke was obviously drunk and she had no idea how to handle him.

 

“Carry me home?” He whispered, voice so soft it almost sounded sweet.

 

“What? _You’re_ supposed to be the one carrying _me_ home,” she laughed, running her fingers through his jet black hair. In a resigned voice, she asked, “So, are you ready to go back to the inn?”

 

He squeezed her body in response.

 

In the end, Sakura found herself making her way back to the inn with Sasuke sleeping soundly on her back. She tried supporting his weight using her shoulder to save him from embarrassment but realized he was too tall for her to do so. Fortunately for her, the Uchiha didn’t show any signs of vomiting. Fortunately for him, it was too dark for people to recognize his identity.

 

Even so, she didn’t miss the stares from some people they passed by. Sakura tried her best to ignore them but she couldn’t help but wonder if they thought Sasuke was a girl. He certainly could easily pass for one.

 

They were halfway to their destination when Sasuke stirred. “You’re quite strong.”

 

His voice was hoarse and husky from sleep but she heard him clearly. She coughed to hide a childish giggle. “I know.”

 

When he didn’t reply, she nudged him slightly and asked, “Sasuke-kun, are you really this bad at handling alcohol?”

 

Sasuke remained silent and she thought he was asleep again. “Sasuke-kun?”

 

“Those Uchiha babies you mentioned a while ago…” he spoke up after a while.

 

Sakura felt herself blushing. She really shouldn’t have said anything about babies. She tilted her head to look at him and was greeted by Sasuke’s piercing gaze. “What about them?”

 

“Let’s make them now.”

 

“W-what the hell, Sasuke-kun, I — this isn’t the appropriate… I thought you’re already sober! I…”

 

Sasuke interrupted her less than calm answer by burying his face against her neck yet again. “Annoying,” he said in his usual irritable tone, but she was sure she could feel his smile against her skin.

 

And with that, he was asleep again.

 

The medic nin took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She examined the man she was carrying and smiled despite the unplanned turn of events. She hoisted Sasuke up, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

 

And as the inn came to view, Sakura came to the conclusion that their date wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
